


Aisha al-Fadhil

by mific



Series: BIPOC Portraits [3]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: BIPOC, Digital Art, Fanart, Female Character of Color, Gen, Portraits, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Aisha, ready to rumble.
Series: BIPOC Portraits [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815385
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	Aisha al-Fadhil

**Author's Note:**

> Aisha, played by Zoë Saldaña. Part of a series of multifandom portraits I'm doing to celebrate diversity, featuring BIPOC characters (Black, Indigenous, Person of Colour). Watercolours and gouache.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/73a5/hl7lxghqdd4cyr3zg.jpg)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/73a5/hl7lxghqdd4cyr3zg.jpg)


End file.
